


Kiss Me

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Stubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco had a bad dream and Harry is all about making him forget." (prompt by digthewriter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Draco wakes, the slither of black on his arm still fresh, still burning. A cry ends in his throat, turning to, "Harry."

"Mmm. You okay?" Harry turns to him under the covers, strokes his hair.

"Please…" Draco whispers.

"Mmm…" Half-asleep, Harry rolls him onto his stomach and grips his hips in blanket-warm hands. "Hush," he says, bending, lips brushing cleft.

Draco quakes… fists in his pillow.

"Let me." Harry dips his tongue to the down of Draco's soft anus. "Draco…" reminds him he's no longer 'Malfoy'.

"Kiss me," Draco sighs.

Harry parts him, buries his stubbled face. And he does.


End file.
